boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavion Gondronan
Tavion Gondronan was the twin brother of Gavin and a servant to Zira Miranda Grover. Biography Early life Tavion Gondronan was born immediately before his twin brother, Gavin, in 1999. The two of them somehow learned piloting at a young age and became skilled at it. Second School War The twins fought with the Armies of Organa. He may have fought during the School War, since he knew a girl named Summer Petersen who was completely isolated during the second conflict. Tavion and his brother proved to be great acquisitions during the Battle of Orem in 2013. The twins fell in love with Boy-Team leader Helen McKeen, they were devastated when McKeen was captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton and sold to Zira Miranda Grover. Enslavement After the Cavaliers were defeated, Tavion and Gavin were captured by thugs. Deciding to dispose of the twins in some humiliating fashion, the thugs dressed Tavion and Gavin in skintight latex suits then sold them to Zira Grover. Upon being sold to Zira, the delighted Empress had them strip down for her, then placed four golden collars around their arms. After six weeks of being forced to service her naked, Tavion was finally given green jean shorts to wear. Rescue of Helen McKeen Shortly after Thomas Carter was relieved of duty as Zira's personalized servant, Xydarone V met with the twins and revealed she was Summer Petersen, who knew the twins and promised to help them escape. They hoped to rejoin the Armies of Organa, they were determined to help rescue the gorgeous Helen McKeen. As he rested with Gavin in the harem with the other personalized servants, Tavion wondered what would happen to Claire Julian until the mistress of the harem, Marina, walked in. She made announcement of a new woman they would all have to train, then Yolanda Gogan and Jessie prepared to work with whom Tavion feared was the new favorite, Summer Petersen herself. When it was Tavion and Gavin's turn to train the veteran in politics, they asked what happened and how her secret got out. After Petersen told them, they still pitied her but they were saddened to know that Helen McKeen was really neutral about them both, yet they still offered their help so they all could escape the Palace. After the training, Summer was taken back to the throne room, leaving Tavion's fate a mystery. Physical description Tavion Gondronan was dressed in a matching costume to his brother, symbolizing their status as being Zira's personalized servants. Relationships Family Gavin Gondronan Gavin was Tavion’s twin, best friend, and partner on both the battlefield and the bowels of Zira's Palace. They were as close as two brothers could ever be. The two would always agree with one another, including their undying love for Helen McKeen, and never get into any fights or arguments, (at least not real ones). The two did just about everything together. They often finished each other’s sentences and spoke in a back and forth way that could confuse others at times. Tavion would continually feel devastated when Zira humiliated or punished or even tortured his brother. They were also both skilled pilots. Helen McKeen Like his brother, Tavion fell in love with Boy-Team leader Helen McKeen, he was devastated when McKeen was captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton and sold to Zira Miranda Grover. Marina When Tavion arrived at the Palace with his brother, Marina became his new mistress and she loved the idea of humiliating twin brothers, and took great pleasure in breaking their wills. She kept Tavion bound in her quarters for three weeks and sexually tormented him to effectively enact her sadistic and sexual desires on them. Tavion was also forced to dance nude for Marina and several guards she invited in on occasion. Once she was satisfied that they were almost broken, she forced them both to have sex with her and Jim Newman, broadcasting it throughout the palace. This final act broken Tavion's will, making him moan and scream for mercy. Appearances * Category:1999 births Category:Athletes Category:Boy-Team members Category:Gondronan family Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Pilots Category:Servants of Zira Grover